


Of the Stars

by Godisqueer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Demons, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Everybody loves Trixie Espinoza, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First chapter is porn, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05, Ruler of Hell Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sex, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen Friendship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisqueer/pseuds/Godisqueer
Summary: Lucifer spends the night before returning to Hell. How will Chloe handle being a celestial insider and what will it take to get him back? Apparently, daddy issues are common in Lucifer's family.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Charlie Martin & Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first multi-chapter story and this first chapter has explicit smut (But there will be a plot)! I felt like I needed to get this out before season 5 pt. 1. I hope you enjoy!  
> Just a quick PSA...  
> A person should never be pressured into having sex and not be asked repeatedly until they say yes. At the same time, a person shouldn’t feel ashamed for having sex early in a relationship or not wanting a relationship with sex.  
> Also, it’s ok to be self conscious about your body... just make sure you aren’t diminishing your own value and life.  
> 

*Chloe and Lucifer end their kiss*

There was something in Chloe’s eyes that prevented Lucifer from withdrawing from her touch. Maybe it was because their time was limited, far more than he realized. Her life was just a brief moment in comparison to his eons of existence and the thought of not being by her side for every moment was damn near unbearable. But the safety of Chloe, the urchin, and Charlie… if anything happened to them due to his demons… he wouldn’t let that happen.

In that moment, their unrestrained desire for each other kept them in place. Chloe traced her fingers along his jawline gently cupping his cheek and rubbing her thumb, whispering, “I know the demons need you. But I need you to stay for a bit longer, please Lucifer”.

He took in a shaky breath, if this was truly his last moments with her before she was going to be unreachable for the rest of eternity, who was he to deny her? Regardless, he doubted that he was strong enough to resist her gravity. Without breaking her touch, he pulled away from her lifting his hand to place on top of the one on his cheek. He asks, looking into her eyes, the single most important question, “What do you desire, Chloe”? Out of the hundreds of thousands of times that he had asked that question, her answer would be etched into his head… and for being the angel who hung the stars in the sky, if she asked for anything he could give to her, it already belonged to her.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders for a brief moment before pushing his jacket off. Lucifer looked down at her with slight confusion before she answered with a small smile, “Lucifer… I’m still afraid of losing you, but I’m not afraid of loving you. I need the devil to take me to his bed”. Lucifer groaned in agreement, tonight he would make sure she knew his love for her and how his soul would long to be united with hers. Chloe reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling her lover closer. He scooped her up by her thighs as she locked her legs around him. His nimble fingers were able to get her shirt off by the time he was walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Chloe bit and pulled at his bottom lip, before gently going back to the kiss. Lucifer growled, his eyes flashed with the fires of Hell, he was more than just tempted. He burned for her. His hands unbuttoned her pants and made quick work of her heeled booties before pulling off her pants. 

Chloe looked divine laying on his black bedding; the crimson lace bra that she was wearing lifted her breasts perfectly and the crimson lace panties that rested delicately on her hips teased his view of her soft delectable skin. Lucifer can smell her arousal and groans as he sees her soaking wet red lace panties; a forbidden fruit truly undeserving of touch or taste. He took a moment to admire her figure, the desire in her eyes locked him in, and he found himself unable to break the spell. 

Under Lucifer’s gaze, Chloe squirmed as she grew a bit self-conscious. She was well aware her body had changed since her Hot Tub High School days; being a detective and a mother kept her active but the years and stretch marks showed on her skin. “Lucifer,” she called hoping to bring his awareness back to her, “must you stare? You’ve seen me naked before when you broke into my house to make breakfast. I’m sure you have extensive knowledge of female anatomy”. 

Chloe’s statement brought his awareness back to the present. His eyes widened, did she not know how good she is? “Yes Chloe, I have to”. Her stretch marks reminded him of when he created the universe. The marks were filled with the cosmic dust that he used to light the stars and form planets. If only she was with him when his father commanded him to bring light into the world, he was sure that the stars that they would make together would burn brighter than a thousand stars he made. The sunrises could not compare to the rays of her blonde hair. He moved closer to her resting on his forearms, he held his clothed body over her, “back then I… just admired your body” and gave a small smile. “Now…” he paused so his lips could worship her, suckling at her perfect breasts. His tongue traced the border of her bra, making her back arch wanting more contact with his body. But Lucifer came back up to hers to look at her face, “You have my heart, my only desire is you. May I pleasure you”? 

She blushed and stroked his stubble whispering “Yes, Lucifer”. 

He stroked her cheek, and quickly kissed her shoulder where she was shot, “I love you Chloe”. 

He unclasped her bra freeing her nipples from confinement, the air and arousal hardened them. Lucifer circled his tongue around her areola making Chloe whimper; pull away an inch he whispered, “patience my dear, I will take care of you”. He nipped at her blushed erect nipples making her cry out. She tasted succulent; the fruit in the Garden of Eden couldn’t compare to the taste of her skin. Early in their partnership he mocked Carver Cruz in disbelief—"So you’re saying you slept with Lindsay on multiple occasions, but you still want to be with her… Well, after four months, you haven’t got her, you know, out of your system"—words that would haunt him for the rest of eternity. Maybe if he memorized her skin, taste, and smell he could atone for his indiscretion. 

“Lucifer! I need more!” Chloe moaned and pushed her hips up to his own in desperation.

He let out a deep chuckle and pulled away from her body, he gripped her thighs to pull her to the edge of the bed, so her calves hung off. His fingers hooked on to her panties and pulled them down revealing her wet hot center. While Lucifer had been in this position an incomparable amount of times, but when it came to Chloe everything was different. She was the only being who could make the devil humble himself and kneel. Between Chloe’s legs, there alone, he would show penitence. Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as evidence of her arousal made him ravenous. He nibbled at her thighs, making his way to her folds. He paused and committed her smell to memory before letting out his hot breath and partook in her divine waters. He desperately lapped at her nectar. His thirst for her would never be quenched and that no other drink would relieve. Chloe tasted better than all the drinks in heaven and was more intoxicating than any drug. On his knees, he feasted on her succulent flesh, this was his Last Supper. His tongue entered her with urgency to find the spots that make her cry out and every crevice that secretes her heavenly fluid. 

She cried out Lucifer’s name and looked down at him between her thighs “I’m close!”. While he sucked on her clit, he thrusted two fingers into her pussy and her channel clenched, which drew her closer to climax.

Lucifer lifted his head and needing to see her rapture he used his Hell voice like how he commanded his demons, he ordered, “Do it Chloe! Cum for me!” His lips attacked her clit and continued to drink her as she climaxed. Lucifer slowly brought her out of ecstasy, pleased by the satisfaction on Chloe’s face. Not wanting Chloe to feel pressured into more he backed away from her and stood up. His erection was on proud display, but he looked at Chloe with sad eyes that roamed her body as if he was trying to memorize her body. As if this was their last second together.

“Lucifer, we are not done yet…” Chloe sat up, and reached out for him in order to keep him close. 

Lucifer stood between her open legs and looked down at his love. “Chloe, you have already given me more than I dreamed… more than I deserve.” He was reluctant to let himself find his own pleasure, as she deserved more than just a single moment. She deserved more than what he could offer in the short gap of time that he had before returning to Hell.

“Lucifer '' Chloe palmed his bulge which caused him to suddenly gasp. She stroked his erection through his pants, looking up she saw him swallow hard “take off your shirt”. His long fingers hesitated on the first button, Chloe nodded with a soft smile and he continued to unbutton. She rubbed her thumbs over his hip bones before she bent forward to take off his shoes. Lucifer finished unbuttoning his shirt and put it off to the side. Her fingers worked on his belt, made quick work of his pants, his cock springing free. She smiled up at him. Of course, Lucifer decided to go commando before going back to Hell, she expected nothing less from her devil.With Chloe naked and on her knees his cock twitched; precum leaked out of his erect tip. She rubbed her thumbs and kissed each of his hip bones and looked up at him. “You are mine Lucifer… just as I am yours” before she swiftly licked the tip of his cock, moaning when she tasted his salty seed. 

Lucifer shuttered at the sight, his voice came out sounding broken and rough “You are mine Chloe… just as I am yours”.

She licked him from his base to his tip before her lips wrapped around his cock and began to bob. Lucifer gently threaded one of his hands into her hair in order to support the back of her head. For Chloe, one of her hands was gently cupping and squeezing Lucifer’s balls. He wanted to close his eyes and arch his back in ecstasy however the sight of Chloe, who was actively embracing her carnal desires, was breathtaking. 

Lucifer’s cock tasted heavenly, not that he would like the comparison to his former home. She took more of his cock into her mouth, moving the tip of her tongue along the ridge of his retracted foreskin. The action made his hips involuntarily thrust forward further into her mouth. Chloe watched as panic appeared in his eyes, she shook her head slightly and continued. She deepthroated his cock, taking as much as she could into her mouth and stroked what did not fit. With her other hand, placing it on his hips, she pushes them, so he is thrusting into her mouth. Lucifer’s eyes burned bright as he watched her gag on his thick cock which made her eyes water; pulling her back gently by her hair so she could recover. Chloe looked up at him with a smile, still catching her breath and stroking his erection. “Lucifer, my love, can you cum in my mouth? You taste absolutely sinful.” 

His eyes ignited with desire, “Darling, I’m the devil, what else would you expect?” a dark smirk on his lips “Yes, I want to watch you swallow my cum.”

She smiled and circled the head of his cock with her tongue once and pulled away again. He moaned at the loss of her lips, her hand tightened around his engorged shaft while increasing the speed. He was still looking down at her to see what his sweet detective would do next. “Lucifer, my morning-star, please cum in me. I want to be yours, make me yours alone”. 

In his devil voice, “You, Chloe Jane Decker, belong solely to the devil! Anyone who dares to harm you will endure my wrath for the rest of eternity!” 

Chloe gripped Lucifer’s ass and she took the full length of his cock into her mouth, as he spilled himself and filled her mouth before she swallowed his large loads. He withdrew himself from her mouth; Chloe coughed a little before Lucifer helped her to her feet. She licked her lips, a bit of his sperm leaked out of her mouth trailing down to her chin. His lips captured the escaping sperm before kissing her lips in desperate passion. Lucifer growled at the taste of their combined fluids—a distinctive salted caramel—made his cock stand up again as if he didn’t just empty himself into her stomach.

Lucifer bit her bottom lip and pulled at it, making her moan. He used his clean hand to run his fingers along her thigh and he looked into her eyes, “Chloe, you must tell me if something isn’t pleasurable… I wouldn’t be able to live by myself if I caused pain in our last few moments together”. Tears had gathered in his eyes once more, if anything happened in their activities that caused her unwanted pain, he would find his door and lock himself in for punishment. “Are you sure Chloe”? 

He thrusted between her slick folds a few times which made Chloe whimper. He reached down to his erection, lining up the head of his blunt cock with her entrance. “Yes, Lucifer! Please, I need to feel you inside of me”. 

He slowly pushed himself into her body, Lucifer saw stars when looking at Chloe and was relieved to see only pleasure on his love’s face. As he bottomed out within her, head pressed against her cervix, he couldn’t help but groan. The feel of her channel clenching around his swollen cock, her slick walls comforted his doubts and fears, nothing else mattered, and he would give her everything he could offer her.

"You are huge Lucifer"! Chloe had never felt such satisfaction from a man entering her. His cock stretched her perfectly between pain and bliss, and thankfully Lucifer waited for her body to adjust to his above average sized cock. Her complicated devil, still feared rejection and desperate for love. She wouldn’t be able to solve all of his issues and insecurities but while he was surrounded by her, she would make sure that he would feel safe. 

Chloe giggled and wiggled her hips into his, “I’m ready now” he let out a groan. He partially withdrew from her clenching channel and drove back into her. Lucifer made every thrust count, burying himself deep within the sanctuary of her body. At his next thrust, Chloe met his thrust which made the both of them cry out to each other. Each thrust he was enraptured with the noises she made; he couldn’t look away, she was as breathtaking as a supernova. 

Her walls quivered with pleasure as she climaxed. Chloe’s hands scraped at his shoulder blades making his wings pop out, now holding onto his wings as she rode out her orgasm. His thrusts became frantic, as if she was his next breath, his next heartbeat, as he clinged onto her. Chloe was his salvation. Chloe came out of the haze, held Lucifer’s cheek stroking it. 

“I love you, Lucifer” and smiled “Yes Lucifer, please finish in me and fill me up.” 

He finally reached the edge of orgasm, this was the only fall that he wasn’t worried or afraid about taking. His cock twitched, pumping his seed into her he was desperate to push himself so deep within her that everyone knew who she loved. He continued spilling into her, still in bliss. his balls quivered desperately, still trying to produce sperm to push into her. 

With his final thrust he was unwilling to leave her warmth or withdraw. Lucifer flipped them over so that Chloe could rest on his chest. He reverently looked at Chloe in post-coitus bliss, he would rule Hell to save her from demonic torment. He could do that for her. 

Oh, out of all his eons… and all the sins he had committed, this was his new favorite one. He hoped that he’d have the chance to worship her again in flesh. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I haven't written smut before. I don’t currently have any smut planned for the next few chapters. However, I’d be willing to add some smutty dreams, if people wanted it. I don't know how long the story will be, but depending on people's reaction, I might make it a #-shot.  
> Also, the "sin" that Lucifer is referring to is the sin of the flesh.  
> Please write a comment if you are inclined. May Lucifer bless you.
> 
> Real talk: If you are struggling with your mental health or anything else and you want/need someone accepting to talk to, I’m on tumblr: acceptingmyself-ftm


End file.
